50th Times the Charm
by Sarcasm-Personified-17
Summary: Reincarnation is a thing that is in religious stories, in fiction, not in real life. But it did happen, it happened to me 50 times. But I'm not going to dwell on that. I'm a Kurosaki now. My names Afton and this is my story as a Shinigami and the strange things that happen to me and my twin brother, Ichigo. And if I fall in love along the way, well then, no complaining for me
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of Bleach's characters. I only own Afton and her alone.**

* * *

Reincarnation, many religions believe in it in some form; from Hinduism to Buddhism it is there. The definition of reincarnation is the birth of a soul in a new body.

Let me tell you a secret, reincarnation is real. It happens to people whether we want it to or not. You really don't get a choice, no matter the religion you practice. One minute you're dying the next you're in a woman's stomach for the next 4 months until you get birthed. Let me tell you that is not a pleasant experience, that's all I'm saying in the matter.

I was originally born 1302 in London England to a well off family. I had always had an ability to sense the dead, although only my Mama knew because if anyone else would have found out they would have had me burned at the stake, even my Papa. My Papa had arranged a marriage between me and another aristocrat. I was to get married on my 15th birthday. Sadly the man I was to be married to decided that he did not want me and after raping me had my death arranged to look like an accident with the carriage we were riding in.

It was after that incident that I got reborn in 1319 into a nice family that was poorer but was very loving; I had 3 sisters and an older brother, Derrek. He was very protective of our family since our Father died early on in my second life. This life was a good one for me; I got married to a wonderful man and had 2 children. I ended up dying of the Black Death at age 29.

This cycle continued for me, I would be reborn and then die of something. Sometimes I was murdered, sometimes it was illness. One time it was old age, that was a really good life. I never truly fell in love and that is something that I regret. That's the one thing I've always wanted to do, but I've never found the right one, no matter how cheesy that sounds. As I continued to die and get reborn my powers have grown now I can see, touch and even sometimes with a weak soul I can manipulate them. Early on in my lives, maybe the 5 or 6th after I had started seeing souls, I learned how to send them to whatever afterlife they had.

It wasn't until I was born into the Kurosaki family that I found out why I was continuously reborn. It wasn't until I had a twin brother named Ichigo Kurosaki that I really had a purpose in life. It wasn't until then that I met my Zanpakutō that I got my answers. All I have to say is people say that the 3rd times the charm; I say the 50th times the charm.

* * *

I just died…once again. Why the fuck does this keep happening? Oh look this time I have a twin, that's new. Holy shit! Look at his hair! It's orange! Shit is that natural? Do I have orange hair? Trying to reach up to grab at my hair I remember I'm a fucking baby again and don't have control over anything I do. Not even bowel movements. Hopefully this family will notice that I'm smarter than the normal baby and try to potty train me early, so that way I don't have to keep pooping in my pants.

I wonder what my name will be this time? I tune in the parents I was born into this time I notice that they're speaking in Japanese. Luckily I had been born into a Japanese family 3 lifetimes ago during World War 1, so I know the language.

"So we agreed, I'd name our daughter, while you named our son. What's our son's name Isshin?" The mother asks the large man. The woman, or now known as my new mom, had a dirty blond hair color and a pleasant face. She seems nice but won't take much from people she doesn't like.

"Ichigo, his name's going to be Kurosaki Ichigo." The man, now dubbed Isshin and my new Dad, said. Strawberry, he's naming his son strawberry. Oh god I feel sorry for my twin. Not only is it a girly name but it's clearly a pun towards his hair.

"Strawberry, you're naming our son strawberry?!" Mom asked looking at Dad in a way that clearly said 'The fuck is going on in your head?'

"NO! Ichigo as in 'Ichi' for one and 'Go' for to protect. Although it could mean strawberry, I mean look at his hair." Dad joked.

"That's not funny. He's going to get bullied for that hair." Mom said.

"Hai, hai. But what are you naming out beautiful daughter over there?" Dad asked. Finally the thing I've been wondering. Hopefully I won't get a name like Gertrude. I've had that name before and it was horrid.

"Afton, Kurosaki Afton. I know it's an English name but I just have a feeling that it fits her. Plus it means joyous helper." Oh my god. That's my original name. I have my first name back. I'm Afton again.

"BRILIANT! A wonderfully unique name for our wonderfully unique daughter!" Ouch, lower the volume Dad.

"SHH! Not only are we in a hospital, but our children are sleeping over there, and if you wake them so help me you will be the one getting up in the middle of the night for the next two weeks for both of them." Go new Mom! Must be the strain of child birth that's making her that irritable, but whatever it is I hope she keeps it.

"Hai, hai." Dad muttered.

Suddenly I heard a quite coo next to me, and realized that my twin has been awake the whole time. Looking over my eyes and his brown eyes connected and I don't know what it was but I realized that this life was going to be different. It could have been that this baby was just staring at me like he understood something, or it could have been that I felt something akin to a spirit in the child, whatever it was I knew that this time around was going to be different.

* * *

I finally said my first actual word at 7 months. Sadly it was a time that Ichigo had pulled my hair so the first word out of my mouth was, of course, 'Shit'. It got Dad in a lot of trouble since Mom thought he had been cussing in front of me. Sadly no, it was just my own potty mouth. But it was still fun watching Dad be all confused and go into the emo corner when mom started yelling at him. Ichigo said his first work a few weeks later, it was 'Damn'. That may have been my fault. But he wouldn't have learned that work if he didn't continue to pull my hair.

When I was 18 months Mom and Dad had realized that I was smarter than the average child and started potty training me earlier than Ichigo. HA take that Ichigo I don't have to continue to poop in my pants!

* * *

I was 2 when I finally realized that I was starting to look like what I had in my first life. I had the blonde hair, which was already really thick. My eyes were the same brown color as Ichigo's, yet they seemed to have a different type of spark in them, more mischievous. Plus I could already tell I was not going to be tall. At. All. Ichigo was already about foot taller than me, and we were only 2. I was 1 foot 8 centimeters tall. That's a foot below average.

* * *

Ichigo and I were 4 when Karen and Yuzu were born. So far this is the best family I had been born into. Not only are they fun, I know that I love them more than even my original family. I know that is heartless to say, but I use to live in a time where emotions expressed out in the open where frowned upon. But with this family I don't feel the same amount of fear of rejection that I usually felt.

Let me tell you something about reincarnation, when you get reincarnated you begin with your original emotional growth, but as time goes on you begin to gain the emotional growth of your bodies age. So by the time I was 4 I had the emotions of a 4 year old. I still had my memories of all my past lives and the knowledge it brings, just not the emotional capacity to comprehend it. But I know for one thing I was about to do something that I'd never done before. I was going to tell my mom that I was reincarnated.

Ichigo and Dad had just gone down to the hospital cafeteria to get some food for me and Mom.

"Mom, do you believe in reincarnation?" I asked looking at the twins in the hospital baby beds. I couldn't look her in the face. What if she doesn't accept me?

"Afton, why do you ask that?" I could hear the clear wondering of why a 4 year old was asking this.

With a sigh I turn around and look my favorite mom in the face with a certainty and wisdom no 4 year old could possess. After a few moments Mom gasp and whispered the question she already knew the answer to "Afton, are you trying to say you're reincarnated?"

"Yes" After that word tumbled out of my mouth I couldn't stop the rest of the worries that I had from coming out as well.

"I completely understand if you don't want me around anymore-"

"Honey"

"-And it wouldn't surprise me if you sent me to an insane asylum because this is so beyond weird-"

"Sweetheart"

"-Or you could send me to an orphanage and not even worry about the insane asylum-"

'AFTON"

"-Because-Oh, you're talking"

"Come sit up here with me." Mom patted the space next to her on the hospital bed. "You are my daughter, no matter if you have been reincarnated or not, or if you've lived a 100 years or not. You are my daughter and I will love you no matter what. And how could you ever think I could give you up for adoption? I would never do that to a child even if she was a demon come back to live life as a human."

"Really? Like you don't hate me?"

"No, I don't hate you, never ever could I hate you." She said this with so much conviction I knew she was telling the truth. "Now tell me about your past lives. How long ago do you remember? What were your previous families like?"

And so I told her, starting with my first family. Mom listened as I told the story of my lives. She listened as I told her all the things I'd been through. Obviously I couldn't tell her everything, but until Dad and Ichigo got back from their lunch that's all we did, was talk as mother and daughter.

Every time we had downtime to ourselves we talked about my lives, and the things I'd done. Some things she was disappointed in, like me being a major drug addict in the 70s or the time I was in the mafia in the 20s. But other things she was proud of, like when I told her I walked with the blacks and Martin Luther King in the 60s, or when I said I ran an orphanage when one of my lives couldn't have children.

* * *

Later that year Ichigo asked Mom and Dad to do karate, even though he was a giant cry baby. They agreed only if I did it with him. Now I couldn't very well say no, not with Ichigo looking at me with his puppy dog eyes that he has. So Ichigo and I started going to the karate dojo a few blocks away.

It was there we met a girl that would become one of our best friends, Tatsuki Arisawa. Tatsuki was a person at first I didn't like because after she called Ichigo a crybaby after beating him and only I could pick on my brother and get away with it. But when Ichigo was getting bullied one time I wasn't there, Tatsuki stood up for him and changed my opinion. That, and I was the only one that could beat Tatsuki, or at the very least, tie with her so we got paired up together a lot in spars. But to be fair I has a bare knuckle fighter in my last life, so it goes to show you how good that girl is.

* * *

Life continued like that until one of the worst days of my lives. Ichigo and I were 9 when it happened. It was right after a day at the dojo, and Ichigo had just stopped telling Mom how he was going to train really really hard to beat Tatsuki and then when he beat her he was going to try and beat me. Ichigo had stopped walking and turned towards the river and started running, it wasn't until I realized her was running towards a ghost that it came to me, Ichigo could see ghost too. But I didn't think he could tell the difference between them and real people.

I started running towards Ichigo once I realized this because he was running straight to the rapid river. He was going to die! He was my twin, I couldn't let that happen, no matter what. I got to him in a matter of seconds.

"ICHIGO! AFTON!" It happened really fast one minute Mom was running next to me and the next she was on the ground next to Ichigo, who was soaking wet. I was pretty sure I had gotten knocked out for a few minutes and there was also a huge amount of pain in my left eye and I couldn't see out of it. Not even giving it a second thought I crouched down along with Ichigo.

"Mom…Mom….MOMMA!" Ichigo was shaking her and crying, and here I am too shocked to do anything. No one in all 700 years I was alive had ever sacrificed themselves for me. It was always myself, even when I had loving families that I cared about a lot. Not once did someone jump in front of something for me, or pushed me out of the way. I always took it head on and hoped for the best. But here this woman was, who had given birth to me for the 50th time, who knew my secret and still loved me, who was the Mom I always wanted, and she was lying there in her own blood.

"Ichigo, move. I have to check if she has a clear breathing path. I need you to grab Mom's purse and get her cell phone and call 119. Stay up there until the ambulance comes, please Ichigo, this is important." I pull Ichigo away from Mom's…no just I pulled Ichigo away from Mom. I was not going to write her off without even knowing.

"But, But, Afton, Mom she's-" Ichigo started still staring at Mom, clearly traumatized.

"I know, but I need you to be a big boy and do what I say, go call the ambulance and I'll stay here with Mom." I push him toward the purse Mom had dropped up the hill and turn towards Mom. I would have to check for a pulse. Although I already had a feeling that I knew what I would find.

I reached down towards her neck and felt for a pulse.

She had none.

No pulse.

Mom was dead. The _one_ woman I truly loved as a mom, more than my original mother even, was dead. And I could do nothing about it. I couldn't bring her back to life. I couldn't hope that she was reincarnated. Nothing. It's not like this was my first loss, I'd had plenty in my 700 years, but this was the first one that meant this much to me. This was the first person I had told my secret to. The first one to accept me for who I truly was, the freak who kept coming back to life. She was there when I had nightmares about the hard times. She was there when I wanted to go back to drugs, because even now in a new body they still called to me sometimes. She was there when I would get scared, even though she knew I was 700 years old.

But she wasn't going to do that anymore. We weren't going to have late night talks with hot coco. We weren't going to walk to the karate dojo with Ichigo anymore. We weren't going to experiment with cooking and hope it turns out well. She wouldn't be able to be there when Dad freaks out the first time I bring a guy home, or the first time Ichigo brings a girl home. She wasn't going to be there when Ichigo decides it's time to stop crying and stand up for himself. She wasn't going to be there for Yuzu and Karen's first boyfriends, or their first bras, or their weddings. She wouldn't be there to help me teach Yuzu and Karen all the recipes that we have made over the years. She was gone, and she wasn't coming back.

I could hear the ambulance up at the top of the hill and there were footsteps coming up behind me.

"Miss? I'm Daisuke, can you come with me? Your brother said that you had him call the ambulance, that was a good idea. Now can you come up to the ambulance and have us look at your eye?" My eye? Oh yeah it was hurting. I must have cut it or something. Without speaking I grabbed the man's hand and walked to the ambulance with him.

I sit next to Ichigo in the ambulance and wait for someone to check out my eye.

"Afton…what's going to happen now that Momma's gone?" I could barely make out what Ichigo had asked he was so quiet.

"I don't know Ichigo. Most likely we will grieve and always will grieve, but we will learn to live with it. But just know that I'll _always_ be there for you, Yuzu, Karen, and even Dad. I promise this." I wasn't going to let something like this happen to Ichigo again. And god forbid something happened to Yuzu and Karen. This was my family now and nothing was going to happen to it.

"…Was this my fault?..." Ichigo asked.

Turning to Ichigo and looking him in the eyes with my one good eye I say " No, this was not your fault and don't you ever think that. You were trying to save that girl. You were being good person. Mom saw that you were going to get hurt and saved you. That's what mothers do. They protect their children. Now give me a hug."

After we separated a man came in to look at my eye and after putting an eye patch bandage on, told me that we would have to go to the hospital and that our dad would meet us there.

It didn't take long to get to the hospital in the ambulance, maybe 15 minutes or so. Dad was waiting for us in the waiting room, more serious than I'd ever seen him. I didn't get to talk to him or anything as I was rushed into a room and made to take some anesthetic. Turns out they're gonna have to operate on my eye if I want to at least keep some of my sight in my left eye. After that all I remember is waking up with Dad and Ichigo in the room and Dad telling me that my left eye was almost completely shot. I could still see shapes and outlines of stuff on good days but other than that the eye was gone. Just like Mom.

* * *

It was at Mom's funeral that I noticed the strange aura around Dad. It was kind of like a ghost's, but more controlled, and it felt like it was waking up after a long time asleep. I wasn't sure what to make of it so I left it alone. Plus the love of his life had just died he didn't need his daughter questioning him about the strange aura he had around him. I also didn't need questions on why I could feel the aura. So I left it alone. It wouldn't be till years late that I found out what the aura was.

* * *

Ichigo finally beat Tatsuki in a match in junior high and hasn't sparred with her since. He still spars with me at times, but not as often. Although I still actively do martial arts, I don't go to the karate dojo anymore. I started doing boxing, jujitsu, and kendo. Ichigo says I do too much, but I like martial arts, it gives me a lot of time to myself, plus it keeps me in shape. Now I'm not going to say I'm one of those girls obsessed with what she looks like, but I do like to keep in shape, and keep the stomach that I have. Plus my shortness always gives people a way to pick on me, seeing as I'm only 4"2' tall. So knowing all these martial arts helps me with people like that.

Ichigo has grown too. He's stopped crying and started fighting back, me right there alongside him. Every time he picked a fight with bullies I would be there to back him up and make sure if he fell, I could be there to take the rest on. And I did. Every time he would get knocked out, or start getting injured beyond what I was comfortable with I would join in the fight and be the shit out of the guys.

It was in one of those fights that we met another one of our best friends, Yasutora Sado, otherwise known as Chad to Ichigo and I. There were a particularly large amount of thugs that day and Ichigo and I couldn't take all of them and were starting to lose when Chad came rushing in and saving our asses. Later that week we returned the favor and saved Chad from a few thugs he was having trouble with. Although they did end up taking Chad and me and Ichigo had to go save him once again, that was where we learned about his coin that he says is more precious than his life because it came from is Abuelo( grandfather). That was the day we made a pact to fight and protect for each other and from then on we've been friends.

Ichigo and I were as close as ever. Since Mom died we usually hung out with each other when we aren't at home, unless I'm at practice or at my job in the morgue or something like that. Even when we are at home, we tend to hang out with each other since we like the same types of shows. I've taught Ichigo English so we watch a lot of American TV shows. I had told him about me being reincarnated one day, all he did was say that it explained why I was so good at history, but besides that he didn't comment and just continued as I hadn't told him I was 700 years old. Although, one thing that's changed with us is we don't share a room anymore. I converted the big basement into a bedroom, closet, and bathroom for me. It was rather large and I had a lot of room down there. I was a teenage girl and needed all the room I could get.

We had started Karakura High School a few months ago with Chad. At first it seemed as if everyone was scared of us because of our reputations to beat people up, but they soon got use to us and warmed up to use after we saved Keigo Asano and Mizuiro Kojima, people that are now currently our friends, from an asshole that was tormenting them.

It seemed as if life was as normal as it could get, and I was content with that. I didn't know that just the next day I was going to get a big surprise, and life was going to change completely. I didn't know that I would meet a girl that I would be calling a sister. I didn't know that I would be joining in something that was being planned for decades. I didn't know that this would be that last "Normal" day I would have in a long, long time.

* * *

_**So I got an idea for this story and I just couldn't let it go. So I decided to write it out and see how it goes. I currently have another story started and will be trying to update both of these at least once a week, although I have no promises seeing as I am going to summer school until June 27th. If you have any questions please leave a review or PM me. I love all the reviews I get and if there are any mistakes that you catch just tell me. **_

**Next Chapter: "Look lady, I don't know where you come from, but where we come from if a girl comes through the window you usually beat them senseless. So either tell us what you're talking about or get ready to get beat." God who did that girl think she was saying we wouldn't understand, we weren't stupid.**


	2. In which I get a large cut on my side

*Crunch* Ooh, Ichigo, I know they pissed you off but that was one hell of a kick to his face.

"Outta the way" Ichigo muttered to the skateboarders that had knocked down Yuki's, a kind little girl ghost that had died on the corner, glass of flowers.

"You suddenly kick Yama-chan down and you tell _us_ 'outta the way'?" One of the skateboarders asked.

"Now listen up you pond scum! Do you see that?! First question, what do you think that is? You! The one in the middle! Answer!" Ichigo suddenly asked of the skateboarders. Sigh, I know that it was insanely rude to knock the flowers over and not pick them up, but does he have to pick another fight? He already had one today and dragged me into it too. I mean he was beating them up because they were saying rude things to me, and I was already going to beat them senseless but, still, he didn't need to start two fights in one day.

"AHH WE'RE SORRY!" Maybe I shouldn't zone out when things are happening. Oh well, at least we don't have to fight.

"Hey, Yuki. Me and Ichigo will bring you some more flowers tomorrow, kay? And it'll be the pretty red ones too." I said turning to the ghost Ichigo defended.

"And those thugs won't be bothering you again, I made sure of that." Ichigo added.

"Thank you. Both of you. I can rest easy now." Yuki said.

"Well, we have to go. Come on Ichigo, we're gonna be late. Plus you left your room a mess, even after I told you to pick it up." I turned around and started walking.

"Ehh, it's my room, why do you care?" Ichigo said catching up to me.

"Because you're my brother and I won't have you sleeping in a pigsty."

"You sound like a mother hen, Afton."

"Well, I _was_ a mother in a lot of my past lives, and those feelings of motherness aren't something you just forget." It truly wasn't something you forget. I remember all my children, every one of them. There are nights I get on the computer and look up their names and see how they lived their lives, if I can find them. I see if they have any descendants, to see if I can meet them. Sadly none of them live near me now a day so I can't see any of them. But just knowing that my children lived a happy life is enough for me.

"Huh…I guess so." Ichigo said opening the door to the house. "We're home."

"YOU'RE LATE" Dad kicked Ichigo in the face. "You punk of a son, you know our dinner time is as 7o'clock every night."

I just went ahead and walked over to the table and sat next to Karin, who was already eating.

"Dammit! Is that how you treat your son who went out of his way to help a spirit on his way home? Plus you never yell as Afton on being late! She's late all the time!" Ichigo yelled into Dad's face.

"Nuh- uh! Don't you bring me into this!" I said, waving the wooden spoon from the rice at Ichigo.

"I don't wanna hear it! And your sister has a job, plus she doesn't purposefully get home late, those pesky thugs always want to jump her because of you! You bring her trouble!"

Here we go, this one was quick. They're already throwing punches at each other.

"Stop it you two. The foods getting cold." Yuzu fretted.

"Leave them be Yuzu." Karin told her.

"Karin's right Yuzu, if you let them be them they'll sort themselves out soon."

Just as I said that Dad went flying into the wall, while Ichigo said something about 7 o'clock being an unimaginable time for a teenage son to be home.

"Ichi-nii, Affy-nee, you two have a new friend." Karin said.

Looking over at Ichigo I saw that there was indeed a new ghost behind him. He was kind of like a creepy accountant though.

"I feel sorry for you two, Affy-nee, being hi-spec and all." Karin said turning around to stare at Ichigo trying to hit the ghost.

"You know, I'm kind of jealous though, I can sense them but never see them." Yuzu said.

"Yuzu, I bet if you worked with the feelings you could see them." I told her.

"Well, I don't believe in ghost and stuff" Karin put in.

"Ehh, But you can see them too right? Dad's the only one who can't" Yuzu exclaimed.

I'm not too sure about that Yuzu. I seem to be the only one that can sense it but Dad has almost the same 'feel' as Ichigo, although more controlled as if he's trained it. I don't know what the 'feeling' is, or how to explain it, but it's like a power inside them. It feels a lot like ghost but…as if they have more. I've noticed that Karin has the same 'feeling', just not as much, same with Yuzu.

I've also noticed something about my 'feelings', I can sometimes get a feel on someone's personality by their 'feeling', like with Yuzu she 'feels' warm, homely, accepting. Karin tends to 'feel' athletic, cynical, kind of drawn away. There have been a few times that I've tried this on random people in the park and I've only gotten a 'feeling' from one other person.

"Karin, you can see ghost, and don't give me that crap about 'just because I can see them doesn't mean I believe in them'. Because if you see something you have to believe in it." I rolled my eyes at her. Honestly, she should start believing, or I feel something bad will happen. I don't know what, just something.

"I'm in permanent denial Affy-nee. Regardless if I see them or not, if you don't believe it's like they never existed."

"Brr. That's cold." Yuzu said.

"Like my dinner, I'm going to bed." Ichigo said, turning and heading upstairs.

"You're guard was down!" Dad said kicking Ichigo's feet out from under him. Ichigo then proceeded to knock Dad unconscious. Well, that's my family for you, bunch of weirdos.

"I'll talk to him, Yuzu the dinner was amazing, do you want me to cook tomorrow?" I ask.

"No, I can do it Affy-nee, you cooked all breakfast and dinner all last week."

"Alright." And with that I left the room to follow Ichigo.

"Knock Knock." I said standing at Ichigo's door.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Ichigo grunted from the bed.

"You know Dad just does that because it seems to be the only way he can show he cares right?" I said leaning on the frame of the door. "Plus, he sees it as bonding between you two. While it may not be ideal for you, could you see our life in any different way?"

"I know, Affy, he just gets on my nerves, and I've been really irritated today anyway, with those guys from earlier saying those things to you and I didn't get much sleep last night." He sighed.

"But he's Dad and tomorrow he's going to come barging in here and you'll kick him out the window, and so he'll come barging into my room and I'll kick him into the wall and we'll go about our day because despite it annoying us, we love him. And there are always going to be guys that say rude and sexist things to girls, it's a part of life, not a part that I'm fond of, but a part nonetheless." I said.

"Yeah, yeah. When did you get so philosophical?"

"Oh, you know, it's always been there, just never thought you'd appreciate it, what, with you constantly on your man period and stuff."

"AFTON!" Ichigo yelled, jerking up to a sitting position in his bed.

"What? It's perfectly natural for every teenage boy to go through this-"I start.

"GET OUT! AND STOP TALKING ABOUT MAN PERIODS!" He yelled.

"All man periods, or just yours?"

"AFTON!

"Alright, alright. Good night I-chi-goo! ~" I gave him one of my signature mischievous smiles and turned around to go downstairs to my room.

* * *

"GOOD MORNING MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER! THINK FAST!~" Dad said running into my room. Not even blinking I roundhouse kick him into the wall.

"Good morning Dad, but how many time have I told you not to come barging into my room, and that I could be changing? How many times have I actually been changing? Hmm?" I look down at him with one of my fake threatening smiles.

"WHAT A WONDERFUL KICK!" Dad jumps up and hugs me not even answering my question.

"Thanks Dad, NOW GET OUT!" I kicked him out of my room and lock the door.

Sighing, I turn around and head into the bathroom to straighten my hair. Looking in the mirror I think back to when I was little and what I looked like. My hair had grown longer now down my mid back with my bangs hanging down in my face but they separate in front of my eyes. I now wore an eye patch on my left eye from the accident with Mom. The one I wore today was a purple and grey checkered one. I have gobs of eye patches; I tend to have fun with them. I think my favorite one would either have to be the galaxy one or the one that is made to look like a black rose. I hadn't grown at all, still coming to 4'2" tall, even Karin and Yuzu have surpassed me in height. Oh well, no time to dwell on my height, I have school.

Knocking on Ichigo's door and giving him a 'We have 15 minutes till we have to leave' I made my way to the kitchen.

"So, where'd Dad go?" I ask Yuzu and Karin as I sit down for breakfast.

"Eh, he had a meeting, won't be home tonight." Karin said.

Ah, that's right. He's meeting with the people for supplies for the clinic, we've been running low. Looking at the TV I see there was an explosion Kamakura, a place me and Ichigo pass on our way to school. Huh, guess it'll probably take a little longer to get to school, and we still have to drop those flowers off for Yuki. We should probably leave a little early. Right when this thought came to me Ichigo walked in.

"Hey, Ichigo, just grab some toast or something, there was a mysterious explosion near Kamakura so we're gonna have to take the long way to school. And if we're dropping those flowers off for Yuki we need to leave now." I said putting the dishes in the sink.

"Really?" Ichigo sighed. "Alright."

"Ne, ne, Ichigo. Do you feel like something's gonna happen? I do. Something big." I said walking backwards as me and Ichigo head towards were Yuki stays. "Like-"

Suddenly there was a scream coming from down the road, quickly me and Ichigo started running towards it. What we ended up seeing wasn't something we were expecting. In front of us was this monster thingy, like a deformed messed up cartoon skeleton, with a freaky animal body. It seemed to be made out of bone and some wonky colored skin that worked as armor or something.

"Onii-chan! Onee-chan!" Yuki yelled running towards us.

"Run, both of you!" Ichigo said pushing me behind him. Not needing to be told twice I took off behind Yuki and Ichigo behind me.

"What the fudge knuckles is that?" I asked.

"Hell if I know!" Ichigo replies.

Suddenly Yuki trips, and not being one to let a little girl die, or get eaten, or whatever would happen to her seeing as she was dead, I stop and try to grab her, but as I see the monster coming closer I just wrap my body around her and hope for it to stop. Luckily it did, but not because it wanted to something stopped it. Quickly turning around I see a girl in a white shitagi, a black kosode, a black hakama with tabi on her feet. Her hair is the same black color as the rest of her uniform. But it wasn't what she was wearing that caught my attention; it was the katana that she was wielding. As soon as she appeared she had the monster cut up in two clean strikes to the face. And with that she was gone.

"…Please tell me I'm not the only one that saw that, because if I was I really need to know what drugs I was given…and possibly get some more because that was one hell of a hallucination." I said after a moment of silence.

"No, I saw that too." Yuki said.

"H-Hey, hey you!" Ichigo muttered as if the girl could hear him.

Soon we were surrounded with people wondering about the 'explosion'. Couldn't they have seen the monster? Or is it something only people able to see ghost can see. If so…that would mean that it was a spirit, that girl too. But why was now the only time I'd ever seen that. I've been alive for forever, shouldn't I have seen something like that before. Or have I gained power and can now see stuff I couldn't before.

"Come on Afton, we have to get to school." Ichigo's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"What, you aren't the least bit curious on what that thing was, and who that girl was?" I asked as we walk along.

"Che, of course I'm curious, but if we don't get to school they'll call Dad and I really don't want him kicking at me all night." Ichigo said.

* * *

It was late at night now, and I kept see that monster thing. Now I may be 700 year old but I am still emotionally 15 so it's not my fault that it scared me. Making up my mind quickly, I grabbed my favorite blanket and walked quietly up to Ichigo's room. I open his door quietly and peer in.

"Ichigo…are you asleep?" I whispered.

"No Afton. What do you need?" He said and I could see the outline of his body move as he turns his head to look at me.

"Um…well…I'm...kinda-"I start trying to get out that I was scared. It wasn't often that I did this anymore, only when the nightmares get really really bad, and I can't handle being alone.

"Get in here." He said and I could see him scoot over and pull the covers back so I can get in bed with him. As I get to the bed I realized Ichigo is still in his school uniform.

"Why the flying fuck monkeys are you still in your uniform for?" I asked as I eased into the covers.

"Hmm, oh I am." He said as he looks down.

"'Oh I am'" I mocked him making my voice all fake manly. "Yeah, you are. So you still thinking about that monster and that girl?" I asked, all nonchalant.

"Yeah, and you are too seeing ask you came into _my_ room." He said.

"Sure I am. But what are the chances that we'll see her again?" I said, just as Ichigo let out a surprised 'huh'.

"Huh, why huh?" I asked turning towards him.

"See that black butterfly? I saw one exactly like it when that girl showed up earlier today." Ichigo said pointing to the butterfly that had just flown into the room.

Just as Ichigo said that the girl jumped into his room via window.

"Who...are you?"

"What the fuck? Who comes through a window?"

"What do you want?"

"Hey, girl, why the dramatic entrance through the window?"

"HEY!" Both Ichigo and I yelled. Getting fed up with the girl not answering both Ichigo and I jump up and kick her in the back.

"You scare me and my sister _shitless_ then IGNORE us?! We asked you who the hell you are!" Ichigo yelled.

"You, you can see me? Both of you?" The girl stuttered. "Well, you kicked me."

What the hell, of course we can see you girl. Why wouldn't we be able…ohh, she may be a ghost.

I felt something touch my face bringing me out of my thought.

"Very well, I shall tell you. I am a shinigami." The girl said.

"…a what now?" I asked after a beat of silence.

"A shinigami. I thought I said it clearly the first time." The girl said looking down at my form. "Although I'm extremely surprised a child could see me."

"I'M 15 BITCH!"I yelled jumping up. I'm not a child! It wasn't my fault I'm short, Ichigo took all the fucking tall genes in the womb.

Ignoring me the girl sat down and started explaining all about Shinigami and Soul Society and Hollows and reiatsu and everything. Now that I have a moment to think, I realize that this girl 'feels' a lot like Dad. Does that mean Dad's a…a…shinigami? WHAT THE FUCK! OH HELL NO! That's it. Dad's a shinigami. My idiot Dad is a shinigami.

But that means for some reason he lost his reiatsu until Mom died. Why? More importantly shinigami can reproduce? But how can everyone see him? If he's, you know, dead how is he able to be seen by everyone. Is he a special type of shinigami?

"LIKE HELL I'LL BELIEVE YOU!" Ichigo yelled flipping the table.

"Fool, both you and your sister can see ghost and you refuse to believe in Shinigami?" The shinigami asked.

"I've never seen a shinigami so why should I believe in them?" Ichigo replied.

"I believe her Ichigo." I said

"WHAT?"

"Hey, who would make this up? I mean honestly if she was going to lie she could come up with a better story, Ichigo." I gave Ichigo an exasperated look.

"Well, I've never see a shinigami and I don't believe in things I can't see." Ichigo said, completely ignoring the logic in what I just said.

"Well, you can see me." The shinigami said standing up.

"I'll accept that you aren't human but I'm not accepting that you're a shinigami. So why don't you just go play shinigami somewhere else, you little brat." ICHIGO! YOU IDIOT! Uh-oh she looks mad.

"Way of binding 1. SAI!" She does something to Ichigo as he falls to the floor. Before I could stop her she's in front of me saying the same thing.

"Way of binding 1. SAI" Suddenly I feel like something grabbed my wrist and pulled them behind me and I fall to the floor next to Ichigo.

"What the hell! I didn't say it! Ichigo you dumbass, you just had to insult her?" I muttered as my face is squished into the hard floor. I can't see anything right now as I'd landed on the right side of my face and my one good eye is to the floor.

"This is known as kido. It can only be used by shinigami. Despite how I look I've lived nearly ten times as long as both of you." I highly doubt that bitch.

I tune her out as I try to find a way to get out of this, what did she call it, kido. From what I'm feeling kido is made out of reiatsu that all spirit things seem to have.

"Oh, please no! I don't want to go to hell!" Wait when did the creepy accountant get here? I wouldn't mix his voice up for nothing. It's like a creepy depressed voice that kind make you want to just go into a corner and never come out.

"Don't worry, you're not going to hell, you're going to the soul society. Unlike hell, this is a relaxing place." Then the creepy accountant was no more.

That was a lot like when I send a soul on. I don't do it very often, but when I do they just seem to seep into the ground. I've never really known where I was sending them, but I hoped it was a nice place.

As the shinigami was explaining souls, or pluses, to us, Ichigo and I hear a loud roar, yet the shinigami continued like she had heard nothing. She's still muttering about how something, some big power, is blocking her.

"HEY! Can't you hear the freaky ass roaring? It's like right outside the window!" I yelled.

Suddenly I hear Yuzu scream from downstairs.

"YUZU!" Ichigo and I scream.

As the shinigami opens the door the reiatsu I've been feeling hits us full force. She honestly couldn't feel this? Really, I've been able to feel it all day. It's been bugging me.

"Onii-chan Onee-chan" We hear Yuzu mutter from the hallway. She comes into few and falls to the floor muttering "Onii-chan Onee-chan…save Karin-chan."

No sooner had Yuzu fallen did we hear Karin scream from downstairs. I have to get free, I'm not letting this family die on me. Both Ichigo and I push ourselves up on our feet somehow and start down the stairs. Sadly both of us trip and fall down them, landing on our faces. Karin screamed again just as we got down there.

"KARIN!" Both Ichigo and I yelled again. Both of us pushed ourselves to our feet and ran to the hole in the wall.

What I saw made my heart stop for a moment. The hollow had Karin completely wrapped in its hand King Kong style, and I couldn't do anything. Feeling fed up with this _kido_ that the shinigami had put both Ichigo and I in I start to fight against it even more. Ichigo doing the same.

"Stop! Kido can't be broken by human strength." The shinigami said staring at us.

"YEAH! Well try me!" I yelled just as a light seemed to shine around me and Ichigo. And just like that I felt the reiatsu that was holding the kido together dissolve and we were free.

Ichigo grabbed a fold up chair and I grabbed my kendo stick and we ran at the hollow. The hollow quickly raised up its hand and swatted us away, and both of us went flying. I landed hard on my head and my vision was dotted with little black dots.

"I found you two." The hollow moaned as it went to grab me. Just as he was about to get me the shinigami came and cut into the arm that was holding Karin with her katana. The hollow dropped Karin and Ichigo caught her before she would hit the concrete.

"Karin!" I yelled as I ran up to Ichigo and Karin, slighty wobbly because of my head injury. The more I walked the more black dots seemed to come into my vision.

"Don't panic. Your sisters' souls were not eaten." The shinigami said facing away from us with her katana up. "He's looking for souls with high reiatsu. That's it. The hollow from this morning wasn't after the girl, he was after you two. I didn't sense anything from you two until now. The hollows must have followed you two's scent that was on the girl and then to this house."

What? This happened…because of us? We caused this? But we didn't know.

Before I could think anymore the hollow came out of a black hole? What? Now's not the time to think about that Afton!

"Get out-"

"Shuddup! You're saying that girl was attacked because of me? That Karin and Yuzu were attacked because of me?" No she said us Ichigo. US! Before I could even comprehend what was going through Ichigo's mind he ran at the hollow.

"HEY, you want my soul don't you? THEN COME AND FIGHT ME FOR IT!"

"ICHIGO! NO!" I yelled. He wouldn't be able to take it on. We've seen what happens! The motherfucking idiot! As the hollow lunged for Ichigo, and both me and the shinigami started running towards them.

It only took a few second to happen but it seemed like slow motion to me. The shinigami put herself in front of the hollows face and got her shoulder bitten. Blood squirted out and onto me, and before I could think about it the hollow had slammed its hand into my side down, cutting my side open. I landed right next to the shinigami who was lying on the ground.

"AFTON! SHINIGAMI!" I hear Ichigo call out.

I couldn't get up and it's a wonder how I'm still conscious. So I just lie here useless and listen to the shinigami and Ichigo.

"You fool…You should know that your strength is nothing against that…or did you think it would all end smoothly if you gave up your soul? What about your sister? It was going after your sister too." The shinigami said. From what I can hear it seems like the shinigami was now crawling over to the lamp post next to me.

"Do…you want to save your family?" the shinigami asked Ichigo.

"Of course! Is there a way?" Ichigo ask urgently.

"Just one…you must…because a shinigami." Say what? "Thrust this zanpakutō through your heart and I will pour my powers into you. I don't know if it'll work, but it's the only way."

"Do…it..Ichigo…" I pant.

"Afton, you're akwake?!"I hear Ichigo gasp.

"As if… a little cut…could keep me down." I said as I turn my head over to look at them.

"Gimme the sword, shinigami." Ichigo said.

"I'm not shinigami, I'm Rukia Kuchiki." It's nice to have a name for her now.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki" And Ichigo thrust the sword through his chest.

There was a giant burst of energy and a bright blue light that lite up the whole street and before I could even see him, Ichigo had cut off the hollows arm.

I push myself up a little and take a look at my brother, he was wearing the same thing as Rukia but he had a large strap across his chest, most likely to hold his giant ass sword he had. Like seriously, that thing was bigger than me, no exaggeration. I wouldn't even call it a sword more like a giant hunk of sharpened metal that is hooked to a sword hilt.

"Impossible, I only intended to give him half of my spiritual power, but he took almost all of it." I hear Rukia whisper to herself. Yep, that's my brother, always taking more than he should.

Ichigo ran towards the hollow at speeds I'd never seen before. The hollow lifted its foot to step on Ichigo but he quickly cut its foot off.

"Feel my wraith at going after my family. AND GO TO HELL!" Ichigo said as he cut the hollow in half. The hollow then disintegrated before our eyes.

"It's gone" I hear Ichigo mutter before he lurched forward and passed out. You have got to be kidding me, he was all badass then he just passed out.

I start to feel the adrenalen leave my system and the pain in my side gets worse, and as I start to black out I see a man in a green and white stripped hat and blonde hair. Even almost passed out I can feel he's a shinigami.

"Kisuke Urahara." I hear Rukia whisper. "I'm going to need some help with this."

"Haha, Rukia seems you got yourself into a pickle." Kisuke laughed.

"Yes, it seems I did." Rukia muttered.

Kisuke Urahara, I need to remember that name. I don't know why he's here or how he's in this, but I'm going to find out. Tomorrow I'm going to go to him and have him _thoroughly _explain this shinigami business. Because I'm not letting my brother go in this alone. I promised when Mom died that I would protect this family and that's what I'm going to do. So tomorrow I'm going to find this Kisuke and make him tell me all me what he know. And then he's going to help me become a shinigami. With that thought I slipped into unconsciousness, but not before feeling something touch the cut in my side.

_**Hello my Lovelies~I know this chapter is really dialogue heavy, but this is a chapter you need to have dialogue in to get a feel of the characters. I may be a little slow on the updates after this one because summer school is starting tomorrow, so I'm sorry. And thank you for all the review and favorites and follows its because of those that I got this chapter out so quickly so Please keep Reviewing , Following, and Favoriting the story.**_

**Next Chapter: This dude is crazy. What does he mean he has to kill me to make me a shinigami? Rukia didn't kill Ichigo! **


	3. explanation of my absences

_**Hello my Lovelies~ I'm so sorry I don't have the next chapter up, my grandma has been in and out of the hospital these past 3 weeks, and along with the horrid thing called writer block I got, it's been a bitch writing the next chapter. I will try to get it out next week though and hopefully this won't happen again…but my life tends to be hectic a lot so I don't know what the future could bring. Please just wait a little while longer for the next chapter. It is already mostly done except for a few more paragraphs then I have to edit it and have it looked over. **_

_**On a different note, what would you like to see in the story? I wanna see what different ways you guys would like to see the story go. **_

**Question of the day: Do any of you watch Teen Wolf? How excited are you for the new season? **


End file.
